<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】虚梦 by Leterribal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433458">【带卡】虚梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leterribal/pseuds/Leterribal'>Leterribal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Alpha, M/M, OBKK - Freeform, ObiKaka, Pregnancy, 带卡 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leterribal/pseuds/Leterribal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha带土xAlpha卡卡西，强暴车，其余见预警</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡】虚梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>预警！<br/>*凌辱，强暴，粗口！<br/>*有乳首穿刺，强制口交，颜射，强行开拓生殖腔，总之是见血的很疼的肉。<br/>*有AA生子暗示<br/>※最最重要的预警：有过激卡琳cp厨土哥的过激cp推言论，为了强按蒸煮卡卡西本人吃安利，甚至直接把卡卡西拉入限定.卡卡西和琳结婚亲朋好友送祝福卡琳HE大成功.月读！（虽然被卡卡西自己无情的拒绝了）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【带卡】虚梦<br/>
如月华般的光泽，淡淡的照亮了黑暗的空间中。<br/>
听到逐渐而来的脚步声，他艰难的微抬起垂落的头颅，银发随着动作滑过他的肩头红色的刺青，流泻而下。<br/>
尖锐古怪的声音，带着戏谑从面具后响起：“干的漂亮~”<br/>
男人掐着他的下巴，让他们以同样的红色眼眸对视：“因为你的逃出去传达的情报，让忍村知道了晓的目标是人柱力，结果阿飞的努力一下子~~付诸流水了。”<br/>
他在说着这话的时候，却奇异的没有愤怒，反而有种莫名的得意，像是损失惨重的不是他而是对面的人一般。<br/>
但银发暗部的眼神黯淡，仿佛木偶一般毫无反应，却使男人面具中露出的那唯一一只血红瞳孔变得狠厉起来。<br/>
男人兀的在手上使劲，带给银发暗部颚骨几近被捏碎的疼痛，沙哑的声音越发破碎起来：“我明明在夸奖你，不给一点反应吗，『写轮眼的卡卡西』？”<br/>
一股混合着血腥气的alpha信息素压迫性朝着同为alpha的卡卡西袭去，但他一言不发，只是深深的注视着男人，仿佛想要透过面具寻求什么。<br/>
Alpha信息素狭路相逢，在这交锋决出胜者的时候，另一方却退却，臣服，甚至想要与之纠缠。<br/>
这种态度彻底激怒了黑袍面具的男人，他掐住卡卡西的脖子。<br/>
“你现在这是何等丑陋怯懦的样子！你的獠牙呢，即使胸口被刀穿过也要在死前咬断敌人脖子，不才是你这条木叶驯养的狼应做的事吗？！”<br/>
信息素的压逼和窒息让卡卡西发出濒死一般的低喘，但他的手颤抖着，想要挣开将之束缚的锁链。<br/>
“……带土……”<br/>
被叫出名字的男人身体激烈的痉挛起来，卡卡西那掌握在他手中的白皙脖颈仿佛再一用力就会扭断，他以无法抑制的狂怒开口：“不要叫那个死人的名字！！”<br/>
他颤抖着吼道：“为什么，为什么……你不该这样啊，卡卡西……！！！”<br/>
男人贴近卡卡西的脸，距离近的如同恋人那般，怒吼道：“对我露出憎恨和杀意啊！！！就像你第一眼看到现在的我一样，就像我在你面前杀掉你的部下一样！！！一个强大，忠诚的，属于木叶的alpha那样！！！”<br/>
他扯起卡卡西囚禁中变长的银发，又神经质的笑了起来：“我明白了，你是意识到实力差距决心韬光养晦，在我疏忽的时候挣开查克拉的锁，然后逃出去——就像一开始被我们抓住时。”<br/>
被束缚吊起的银发暗部宛如祭品一般洁白神圣，使他身上累累伤痕看起来更加刺眼，也更加美丽。<br/>
这是个美丽的不像alpha的alpha。<br/>
“又或者——”<br/>
男人微微掀开他那恶趣味的面具，露出英挺的下颌和带着伤痕的唇，微微凑近卡卡西破破烂烂的黑色紧身衣遮不住的白皙脖颈。<br/>
“啊！！！”<br/>
腺体处传来撕裂一般的感觉，随后对来自同为alpha的信息素的排斥让他感受到了剧痛。这种来自本能的抗拒唤醒了他之前早已平息的痛楚，一时间好像所有的伤口都开裂一般疼痛起来。<br/>
不仅仅是疼痛，Alpha被标记是精神上的强暴和凌辱，比起肉体上的更刻骨铭心。卡卡西体内每一个细胞都叫嚣着反抗，大脑皮层仿佛尖叫着，战斗，然后杀死面前这个alpha。<br/>
到这种地步，对于alpha来说，本该是不死不休的。<br/>
可是即使卡卡西感觉自己五脏六腑在灼烧一般的疼，他还是极力挺起胸膛，迎合着男人的标记。<br/>
“嗯……”他仿佛梦呓一般，又像是索吻的情人。<br/>
但，完全不像是平时那个凌厉冷血的忍者，更别说是个强大的Alpha。<br/>
“嘭！”<br/>
男人抓住他的头发撞上后边的木遁，卡卡西猛地呛出一口血，差点疼晕过去。<br/>
但是他的后脑勺碰的是柔软的枝条，只有背部受到猛烈撞击。<br/>
男人仿佛哮喘一般猛烈的喘息着，恶狠狠的瞪着被他咬出血的颈部，歇斯底里的喊道：“你这个没有用的废物！垃圾！！”<br/>
往下一看，他更加怒不可遏。已经破破烂烂的制服裤裆部有着可疑的隆起，一个枝条伸入其中，让银发alpha那傲人的资本昂扬在空气中。<br/>
“刚刚你，你居然……”他气极反笑，“硬了？！”<br/>
木遁生出小刺，扎入尿道口中，卡卡西如同被电击一般。<br/>
“你看你这样子，还需要这东西干嘛？！”<br/>
男人粗暴的捏住银发alpha的龟头，一副要把他废了的气势揉搓起来，可是却反作用的取悦了卡卡西，疼痛的放大让身体更加敏感，他忍不住呻吟起来。<br/>
“不要得寸进尺了！”<br/>
在感觉到塞入口中的巨物的腥臊气味时，卡卡西的嘴角已经撑的有些开裂了，他下意识的作呕，可是巨物依旧蛮横的向他的喉咙深处塞去。<br/>
卡卡西只能温顺的用喉咙接纳那个巨物，任由自己被当作肉套一般抽插。在这种屈辱的时候，他却恍惚想起了过去的时光。<br/>
那个咋咋呼呼，戴着一副护目镜的热心肠少年，除了不平凡的姓氏都普普通通，却总是对别人露出太阳般耀眼的笑容。<br/>
Alpha总该和温柔可人的Omega在一起过一辈子，队里那个温柔可人的Omega女孩总是偷偷看着自己，他忽然想起街边大妈的话语。<br/>
可是他更喜欢Beta少年看向他不服输的表情，大喊道：『我总有一天会超过你！Beta也没有比Alpha差，当上火影的会是我！』<br/>
『还有！等到那天！』他叉着腰，『我要比你先向琳告白！』<br/>
如果能和一个人共度一生，想和那个永远不服输的看向他的少年一起。<br/>
然而——<br/>
『我果然最后，也没有能赢过你啊。』<br/>
他看到少年缓缓闭上眼睛。<br/>
『但是，我不后悔哦。』<br/>
岩石崩落，他拉着哭泣的少女离开，看着他渐渐陷入土里。<br/>
『卡卡西，不管别人怎么说，你都是一个优秀的上忍……呐，告诉琳：以后你们结婚了，琳一定得挺起胸膛对你们的孩子说……』<br/>
——你的爷爷和父亲，都是木叶的英雄。<br/>
一股腥臭的液体突然在他喉咙深处射出，呛进了气管，让他从思绪中醒来。等他好不容易顺过气，抬起的脸和头发直直迎接了白浊。<br/>
是这样啊，少年长大了，本以为是Beta的他二次分化为Alpha，信息素却是甜甜的奶味，很软很香，简直就像小孩子一样。<br/>
满是精液的银发Alpha被抱起，解开了束缚右手被按在男人胸口处的位置。<br/>
他的声音甜蜜温柔，信息素却是毫不犹豫的威压着卡卡西：“你不会放过任何一个稍纵即逝的机会吧？”<br/>
饱受凌辱的银发Alpha像是终于被激怒一般，右手直取目标——<br/>
面具发出碎裂的声音，崩裂开来。<br/>
冰凉的右手贪婪的抚摸过英挺的五官和其上的累累伤痕，痴迷的，痛心的，怜爱的，种种情绪交织在卡卡西的眼睛中，让宇智波带土一时间愣住了。<br/>
这下子，看清楚了。<br/>
他还活着，他长大了，他的……<br/>
“别碰我！！！”<br/>
啪的一声带土打掉了卡卡西的手，一拳击中卡卡西的腹部，被木遁的刺却在这时抽出，瘫倒的卡卡西以屈辱的姿态一股股射出精液。<br/>
锁链重新把他束缚起来，木遁的枝条把他的衣服撕成碎片，屈起他的双腿掰开股间。<br/>
“唔！！！”<br/>
与黑发alpha粗暴的行为相比，木遁的枝条温柔的就像情人，爱抚着卡卡西的身体，他白皙的身体很快就变红起来，动情的呻吟起来。<br/>
已经在囚禁中被折磨的变大的乳首红肿挺立，木遁轻柔的捏去，倏然——<br/>
刺穿。<br/>
“呃！”<br/>
但是卡卡西只是叫了一声，依旧注视着逃避般低下头的宇智波带土。<br/>
“算了。”<br/>
带土轻轻地说道：“不过就是个赝品罢了。”<br/>
过于紧窄的穴口再次被凶刃毫不讲理的刺入，一瞬间撕裂的疼痛压过身上所有复苏的隐痛，却带来了奇异的充实感。<br/>
与第一次不一样，与他抱着与之同归于尽的狠劲与带土交战，却打下了带土的面具后，彷徨的自己被按在地下狠狠的强暴之后不一样。<br/>
“你真是下贱。”带土掐着他的脖子，“居然都像个omega一样流水了。”<br/>
他狠厉的笑了笑：“那既然这样，我也不客气了。”<br/>
卡卡西下巴伏在带土的肩膀上，被大开大合的肏干着。即使是分泌出了迎合被肏的液体也过于紧窄的alpha的后穴，竟然被另一个alpha硬生生凿开后的冲撞中被肏服了一般，变得松软而湿润却又紧紧咬着干着自己的凶刃。<br/>
带土低下头，舔去卡卡西乳首上的血珠，用舌尖玩弄被穿刺的红蕊。卡卡西令他失望的露出了舒爽的表情，低沉温润的声音沙哑的媚叫着，反而别样的性感。<br/>
“下贱。”<br/>
被这样评价的卡卡西依恋的贴着带土的肩膀，想要索求更亲密的接触，却又近乡情怯的不敢。<br/>
只是那之前清冽如冷松般的气息，不仅收敛起来，还继续蠢蠢欲动的想要去纠缠另一人的气息。<br/>
带土终究是没有阻止他这样的行为，卡卡西终于用自己的信息素温柔的包裹住了带土，就像他用自己的双臂抱住了他一样。<br/>
仅仅只是这样的行为，当银发Alpha的前列腺被撞上的时候，他竟然就哆嗦着泄了。<br/>
前面和后面一起。<br/>
想要继续侮辱唾骂的带土被后穴媚肉突如其来的急速收缩吸的差点丢了魂，男性性欲的本能在他的愤怒中燃烧到了极致，他干脆放任本性，更加凶狠的往最深处撞去。<br/>
……太深了，深到……<br/>
“不对……”卡卡西的左手终于动了，“停下，带土，那里是……”<br/>
Alpha并非没有生殖腔，只是入口封闭并且大多数退化成了极小的腔。但是为了羞辱和折磨卡卡西带土这几天强行用Omega激素注入他的体内。<br/>
然后它尽管没有改变Alpha的体质，却也并没有发生排异反应。<br/>
可更没有化消于无形。<br/>
信息素的排斥和几乎要捅穿自己内脏的蛮力让卡卡西头昏眼花，几乎要吐出来，身体机能在发出警报，疼痛难受中，他偏偏把带土夹的更紧。<br/>
“不……不行，那里进不去的……带土！！”<br/>
可是他的哀求只能更激起带土的凌虐欲，同时Alpha进入生殖腔射精的本能让他不可能停下来，他将卡卡西的腿扛在自己的腿上，发狠的往深处一顶。<br/>
凄厉的哀嚎，从银发暗部的口中爆发而出。他扬起头颅，颈脖曲线如同濒死的天鹅一般，倏然，瘫倒在带土的怀里。<br/>
意识断线的那一刻，他并未因疼痛就低头的昂扬颤抖着射出数股白浊，一直到他昏死过去依旧在不断射精。<br/>
带土松开他的腿，把滑落的卡卡西抱在怀里。<br/>
他该退出去了，羞辱的目的达到了，他绝对不能再对琳的——<br/>
带土闭上眼睛，腰却用力一顶！<br/>
刚刚被开拓出的Alpha的生殖腔，脆嫩的内壁卡住了另一位Alpha的结。成结之后带土开始了漫长的射精过程，等到结束后卡卡西的腹部已经射到鼓起。<br/>
[如果我和他持续这样下去，卡卡西会不会怀上我的孩子？]<br/>
这个念头震悚了带土，让他从释放的快感中清醒过来。<br/>
卡卡西倒在地上不省人事，长发黏着精液散乱在地上，被撑开无法阖上的鲜红穴口不断涌出白浊，看着凄惨而凌乱。<br/>
这样子并没给带土多少快感，只是让他觉得仿佛都没有心脏在跳动的胸口倏然疼痛起来<br/>
他抱起卡卡西，才发现他的伤口已经开裂，身体烫的要命。赶忙把卡卡西带到地下的住处，清理上药后，放在床褥中后，带土才松了一口气。<br/>
他对自己说：这么做，只是因为卡卡西是一个重要的人质，用来和木叶交易的筹码罢了。<br/>
只是因为这样。<br/>
*<br/>
“带……”<br/>
像是害怕自己再昏迷下去思慕的人就要消失，卡卡西缓缓睁开眼睛，已然孱弱的身体伸出的手却依旧有力的抓住了带土。<br/>
来自同一人的写轮眼对视着，卡卡西张开口，想说的话千千万万却哽在喉咙里。<br/>
带土俯视着他，冷笑起来：“你还有什么话想说吗？”<br/>
卡卡西黯然的垂下眸。<br/>
“对琳见死不救的你，还有什么话能对我说吗？”<br/>
看到卡卡西露出刺痛的表情，带土的心情也一下子沉到谷底，他闭上眼睛，突然轻声说。<br/>
“卡卡西，其实你不必要忏悔的。”<br/>
他反抓住卡卡西的手：“我早就知道，琳是自愿死在她心爱的你手里。”<br/>
卡卡西震了一下：“你……”<br/>
带土松开手，露出了微笑，尽管再也不是以前的他那般少年气一样的笑容，但还是让卡卡西陷了进去。<br/>
“小时候，虽然我嘴上一直针对你，还说要让琳喜欢上我。但其实，你一直都是我憧憬的目标。你是我心中最优秀的人，这一点，不因为当时的你是Alpha，我是Beta而转移。”<br/>
卡卡西愣愣的看着他。<br/>
“琳喜欢你，爱上你，是理所应当的事。绝对不是因为什么Alpha和Omega天生吸引的狗屁本性，因为你是卡卡西，所以她爱上你。”<br/>
“就算是我二次分化为Alpha，想回到你们身边时，我也没有认为我可以有与你一争之地。”<br/>
“……所以，那么爱着你的琳，死在了你的手上。而她那么爱着的你，成为了今天这个只会在墓前忏悔的废物。”<br/>
带土继续说道：“而我，也是一个没能拯救重要的人的废物。”<br/>
卡卡西慌忙道：“带土，不是的！”<br/>
可是带土按住他的肩膀：“但是，这不是你的错，是这个让本应互相扶持的同伴自相残杀，逼迫着无辜少女死在心爱的人手上，毫无道理的世界的错。”<br/>
他眯起眼睛：“我走遍世界，看到了太多这样的惨剧。战争不会结束，忍者摆脱不了沦为工具的宿命。所有人如你我一般，都逃不出这个命运的循环。”<br/>
卡卡西怔怔的看着他：“我们，都身在地狱。”<br/>
带土弯起嘴角，万花筒图案倏然转动：“所以，我要创造一个新的世界，一个英雄不必在墓碑前忏悔，有情人终成眷属的世界。”<br/>
他说出最后一个字的时候，转写封印解开，限定月读在一瞬间发动。<br/>
立马反应自己被拖入幻术的卡卡西下意识的闭起眼睛，但是已经晚了。一阵白光之后，熟悉的女声响起。<br/>
“卡卡西，卡卡西，你怎么了？”<br/>
虽然已经过去了四年，但琳的声音依旧恍如昨日。卡卡西恍惚，立马警觉这是幻术。<br/>
“你这家伙怎么了？”<br/>
他的手抖了一下。<br/>
是幻术，他明白，可是这个声音他无法不去回应。<br/>
睁开眼睛，樱花在空中飞舞，穿着上忍绿马甲的带土在花雨中，对着他笑。<br/>
“你这家伙，结婚不露脸罢了，连眼睛都不睁开吗？”<br/>
……婚礼？<br/>
远处，一对男女携手走了过来。卡卡西看到他们，瞪大了眼睛——是穿着御神袍的波风水门和着大红和服的漩涡玖辛奈。<br/>
可这两人早已在三年前长眠于地下。<br/>
“带土！你怎么还没换衣服啊，快赶不上婚礼了！”<br/>
玖辛奈气冲冲的走过来，带土看到她立马绕樱花树跑。<br/>
“我可是千里迢迢从任务地点赶回来的啊，等我喝口水再去啦！”<br/>
水门牵着儿子鸣人，笑道：“小玖你就饶了他吧。来，鸣人，这是你卡卡西哥哥还有……啊，老师，朔茂前辈。”<br/>
他猛然回过头，穿着旗木家家徽纹付的父亲抱着帕克，和自来也一起走了过来。<br/>
自来也好像喝了一点酒，缠着朔茂：“一晃这么多年，卡卡西酱都娶妻生子了，真羡慕你啊很快就要三世同堂了。”<br/>
“自来也大人别到处流浪，早点成家，也有像我一样的机会啊。”朔茂笑道。<br/>
自来也立马：“不要不要绝对不要，我那伟大的才华怎么能埋没在家庭中呢……不过！去向纲手再告白一次，也许——”<br/>
“你就死了这条心吧。”同样打着酒嗝的纲手把自来也踹进花坛里。<br/>
静音追了出来：“纲手大人，琳师妹的婚礼你怎么能喝那么多……”<br/>
“闭嘴！我高兴！我就要喝那么多！”<br/>
穿着纹付羽织而非御神袍的猿飞日斩笑吟吟的把爱徒从花坛里拔出来：“恭喜啊，也不知道阿斯玛什么时候也能把大事解决了，这样老头子我就能彻底放松了。”<br/>
他斜了一眼站在墙上抽烟的阿斯玛，阿斯玛则故意望天。身为Beta的红刚因为Omega对阿斯玛的追求吃醋闹别扭，要哄好她谈何容易，更别说拐回家生娃。<br/>
“首先说好！”<br/>
换上礼服的带土突然从他背后冒出来：“虽然情场上我输给了你，但是，火影的位置我是绝对不会让出来的！”<br/>
“就是至死也要对抗的精神，就是青春吗？！太热血了，我这就围旗木宅跑三十圈！”<br/>
“不要在参加人家婚礼的时候热血啊，野兽脸！”<br/>
窜出来的凯被冒出的红豆打了头。<br/>
“还有参加婚礼只是把绿色紧身衣换成黄色[注：李小龙那身……]，你的诚意呢？！”<br/>
“真失礼啊，这可是我的战衣，是最高级别的礼服啊！这位……你哪位？”<br/>
“臭野兽脸你连我都不认识了吗？！”<br/>
看到此情此景，单身的男子聚在一起，心有戚戚。<br/>
惠比寿说道：“啊，我们同一届的女生，无论性别全是洪水猛兽。”<br/>
“也就琳最温柔善良了。”带土说道，“偏偏是卡卡西……”<br/>
所有人都嗯嗯点头起来，只有伊鲁卡毫不留情的戳穿了他们：“当然了，卡卡西毕业走人的时候，你们还在借我的笔记本冲刺考试呢。”<br/>
他眯起眼睛盯着带土：“尤其是你，宇智波君，你差一点就把我最重要的那本弄丢了。”<br/>
“哈哈哈哈哈这种婚礼上干嘛扯伴郎的嗅事啊，该说说新郎的黑历史。”带土赶忙打哈哈。<br/>
“卡卡西有什么黑历史吗？”<br/>
惠比寿：“……没有哦，话说你是谁？”<br/>
“我是伊比喜啊，你们连我都认不出来？”<br/>
玄间的吐槽说出了大家的心声：“你这家伙吃了什么长这么大块头啊？！”<br/>
铃声响了起来。<br/>
一双布满老茧的手抚上卡卡西的手，他转过身，带土从朔茂身边探出头抱走了帕克。<br/>
“爸爸我啊，终于可以安心颐养天年了。”朔茂笑道。<br/>
“对对，帕克酱你也要有第三代主人了。”带土举起小八哥犬，“幸福，美满的小家庭~”<br/>
帕克：“你好恶心啊，带土。”<br/>
它跳到卡卡西肩膀上，爪子搭着他，朔茂松开了他的手：“去吧。”<br/>
落英之中，卸去紫色油彩的琳在红的陪同下，着白无垢施施然出现在他的面前。<br/>
那是他从未见过的，少女美丽的一面。<br/>
亲朋好友的欢笑迎着琳，向她的夫君一步步走来。卡卡西耳中全是重要之人们的祝福，推动着他伸出手，一片花瓣落在他的手心。<br/>
Alpha该去迎接他的Omega，卡卡西该去迎接他的新娘，可是不知为何，他的脚却像生了根一般无法移动。<br/>
带土的声音，飘渺的传入他的耳中。<br/>
“这下子，你们会拥有一个家，都能获得幸福了。”<br/>
卡卡西却收回手。<br/>
他突然问道：“那么你呢？”<br/>
周围的一切突然静止，穿着新郎礼服的卡卡西缓缓转过身，看着宇智波带土。<br/>
“我？”他愣了愣，然后露出惯常那种大大咧咧的笑容，“习惯了。我一开始就是孤身一人，从今往后也是。”<br/>
卡卡西听到这句话，垂下眸：“你们两人能幸福的在一起，就是我的幸福。”<br/>
“所以大家都获得了幸福，对吗……”卡卡西沉吟道。<br/>
他弯起眼角，笑了起来，可是却让人觉得异常的悲伤。<br/>
“但是，带土，这种幸福，是假的啊。”<br/>
——世界，崩裂了。<br/>
*<br/>
再也没有阳光普照，樱花飞舞的旗木宅，那里早已随着旗木朔茂的死而荒废。而他们两人，捂着同时流血的万花筒写轮眼，在这阴暗的地底的对峙着。<br/>
沉默一瞬，带土突然歇斯底里的笑了起来：“我早就知道你留有后手，可是没想到，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，同一双眼睛的另一只眼睛，你竟然把它都拿来破解幻术？！”<br/>
卡卡西虚弱的喘息着。<br/>
“带土……我不知道你擒捉人柱力，建立晓组织是为了什么……可是，琳已经死了啊，她的墓就立在那里，你却还活着啊。”他的声音痛到极致，“停手吧，不回木叶也可以，但是再这样下去，你迟早会被忍界……”<br/>
像是听到了一个天大的笑话一般，带土的笑声更加疯狂。<br/>
“回头。”笑完，带土的脸失去了表情，“我已经不可能回头了。你知道吗，卡卡西，发动九尾袭击木叶的人——”<br/>
卡卡西的瞳孔收缩了。<br/>
“正是我。”<br/>
白皙的手深深的陷入被褥：“老师和师母……！”<br/>
“没错，是我害死的。”带土俯视着卡卡西，“不仅如此，三代老爷子的妻子，你的那些暗部同事，都是我杀的。”<br/>
看着他终于因为打击而差点崩溃的表情，带土终于愉悦的笑出了声：“呐，卡卡西，恨我吧。不趁机杀了我，你迟早有一天要后悔。现任九尾人柱力——”<br/>
卡卡西慌乱的说：“鸣人？！”<br/>
“原来是这个名字，四代目真的很喜欢好色仙人的小说呢。”带土冷笑道，“失去尾兽的人柱力是什么下场，你非常清楚吧。”<br/>
他转身离开。<br/>
“憎恨我，卡卡西，然后有一天，就像你刺穿琳的心脏那样，刺穿我的。”<br/>
卡卡西垂下头。<br/>
“你所认识的宇智波带土，早就已经死了。”<br/>
*<br/>
阖上门后，带土脱力的坐在地上，如同癫痫一般全身痉挛，断断续续的，崩溃的笑声，从他口中泄出。<br/>
他好一会儿才抬起头，但眼睛中失去焦点，慢慢的站起了身。<br/>
就像一具游荡在人间的活死人一样，他脚步虚浮。不知不觉间走到了神树的地方。<br/>
“你怎么了，土土？”卷卷绝看着带土手心一震，从地下弹出一具棺材。<br/>
棺门后，露出宇智波斑年迈的脸。<br/>
“你果然在这里，斑。”带土恍惚的说，“那么，再见。”<br/>
黑绝察觉不对，赶忙从地上冒出来：“住手，带土！！！”<br/>
他试图控制符咒，可是带土居然对符咒毫无反应。黑绝看到他的眼睛，毛骨悚然。<br/>
宇智波带土已经完全崩溃了。<br/>
求道玉掀起的黑火瞬间吞没了宇智波斑的棺材和尸体。<br/>
“……哼，哈哈哈哈。”带土大笑起来，在吞没一切的黑火前。<br/>
他睥睨着一切，语气飘渺：“月之眼是……我的。”<br/>
“但放心吧，我会让你和千手柱间在那个世界重逢。”<br/>
黑绝啧了一声，默念道：<br/>
【看来只能退而求其次了，母亲。】<br/>
从跪下的绝们旁边走过去，带土拿起面具，打开了门。<br/>
“对不起，琳，我……玷污了属于你的卡卡西。但是没关系，这个只是赝品……”他喃喃道，“我要创造一个有你的世界，在那里，英雄不必背负过去，有情人可以白首到老。你和卡卡西，会有一个共同的，幸福的家。”<br/>
扣上面具之后，他的语调兀的一转：“这之后~怎么办呢，阿飞超级头疼的~啊对了对了，干脆去把另一只轮回眼回收吧，然后……”<br/>
他就这样走入了大雨之中，仰起头：“啊，真讨厌，又是大雨呢，吐舌头~”<br/>
——<br/>
卡卡西虽然在地下，但听到了雨声，他抬起头，自己的手穿透少女胸膛的感觉又回到了他的脑海里。<br/>
他握紧拳头，水门、玖辛奈、鸣人在他眼前一一闪过。<br/>
『你所认识的宇智波带土，已经死了。』<br/>
卡卡西抚上腹部，在用余下的查克拉开启万花筒写轮眼挣脱限定月读的那一瞬间，他好像看到了别的。<br/>
Alpha不可能怀孕，一般来说。<br/>
可是他看到了，怀上带土孩子的未来。<br/>
酸楚和羞愧撕扯着他的心，卡卡西抚上带土留给他的眼睛，沉痛的抱住自己。<br/>
“带土……你不明白……”<br/>
真是可耻，可憎啊，作为Alpha，作为木叶的忍者，居然会为了敌人的生还和被仇人强暴怀孕而欣喜。<br/>
但是带土永远不会知道，他的幸福是什么。<br/>
在见到他还活着的那一刻——<br/>
“……我已经，得到幸福了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>